


论坛体《大家对Super Junior成员银赫东海隐婚怀孕怎么看啊？》完

by jokerli



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 22:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19238053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokerli/pseuds/jokerli





	论坛体《大家对Super Junior成员银赫东海隐婚怀孕怎么看啊？》完

\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
471楼 大H

我又来啦！  
话说这楼已经逐渐歪成了赫海豆瓣第一安利楼，请问一下楼主@超级无敌神仙羊羊羊你有什么感想？

 

472楼 匿名用户

真的好甜啊这两个人  
青梅竹马一起长大然后又在一个组合里还能修成正果，偶像剧都没他们这么甜！

 

473楼 匿名用户

想当年我还去看过SUJU在shanghai的四巡  
一晃都这么多年了

 

474楼 蔷小薇

携最新鲜的巡店小虎给这座歪楼添砖加瓦！

【东东嘿出现在haru.jpg】

果然是哥哥一不在就去巡店的海老板，或许….我该担心那棵小树树吗？

 

475楼 鬼飞飞飞飞

哈哈！  
树：又来！放过我吧！我不渴！  
PS：感觉李虎的肚子大了不少，现在看挺明显的。  
PPS: T恤上印的是个啥？

476楼 匿名用户

路人问一下树是什么梗？

 

477楼 Uknowflower

这T恤是迪士尼跟GIVENCHY的合作系列，是抽象画的各种迪士尼动画人物，东海穿的这件上面是米奇。

 

478楼 豆奶真甜

树的梗来自某海常常在某崽不在韩国的时候发ins story给他家的一盆植物浇水，于是久而久之就成了饭们口中的一个梗。

【东海给小树浇水.jpg】

…  
…  
…

502楼 守护星星的馨馨

我朋友那天去haru蹲守，没想到真的给她蹲到了新鲜的孕夫！  
给你们看视频，怀孕了还蹦蹦跳跳的，妈妈看着真的担心啊~好好走路啊宝宝！  
【守护星星的馨馨的秒拍视频】

503楼 匿名用户

侧面和正面能看到肚子，背影还是小小一只。  
是我的错觉吗还是虎怀孕之后整个人温柔好多啊  
长头发真好看啊~~~  
这么漂亮的宝贝已经是老李家的人了呜呜呜呜呜妈妈舍不得

504楼 匿名用户

楼上你不是一个人！我也觉得海海怀孕之后虽然没有胖太多，但是整个人线条都柔和不少，大膀子都消下去了的感觉kkkkk  
是omega都会这样吗？我表哥也是Omega但感觉他怀孕的时候没变太多

 

505楼 匿名用户

一般来说男Omega孕期是会分泌更多雌激素帮助生产，从而使得整个人看上去更柔和了，孕期结束后激素水平会逐渐恢复到正常状态。

 

506楼 七成半先生

可能是我粉丝滤镜太厚了吧，我觉得小海是怀孕的omega中最好看的！

 

507楼 匿名用户

楼上你不是一个人！  
这根本就是事实  
看！哪儿来的天仙下凡！  
【在haru拍到的海.jpg】

508楼 小花姐姐

@478楼  
亲故你漏了一个，李哥一走李虎的三大件：巡店浇水去教堂  
这次也是一个不落的哦！  
和利特姐姐一起在教堂的海，仁英姐姐也好漂亮，果然好看的人都和好看的人一起玩。  
【东海INS.jpg】

 

509楼 Yuki

天呐感觉仁英姐姐也是一点都没变，还跟特哥那年去军队之前参加《强心脏》时一模一样!  
怒那求保养方法啊！！！

510楼 匿名用户

三大件笑死我了  
想想竟然很有道理，似乎确实每次李哥不在都这样的

 

511楼 我们赫海呀

今天是相隔两地也要隔空虐狗的赫海

【崽崽更新INS.jpg】  
图片是一大一小的两个米奇玩偶  
配文：“good morning, daddy”  
海海相隔1分钟点赞并评论：“good morning.”

米奇：好了好了，知道你们俩要当爸爸了，放过我吧！

 

512楼 放逐柒月的未央

你能看出来今天SS8上超A的李总  
【SS8东京场银赫solo.jpg】  
和  
在自家omega的INS下撒娇的一盒崽  
【截图.jpg】  
是同一个人吗？？？  
能吗？？？

 

513楼 匿名用户

能  
史上最A最软的李赫宰是也

…  
…  
…

550楼 懂很多的小豆葱

啊啊啊啊  
83line和崽崽是这一季《三时三餐》最新一期的嘉宾！  
激动死了！  
今晚守直播！

…  
…  
…

575楼 懂很多的小豆葱

看完直播的我立刻来更新几张新鲜的小夫夫  
海海出现在出发之前的自拍视频，录制时间应该是3月份的时候，看房子布置不是李哥那套而是海海那套房子，应该是重新装修了，布置得好好看啊~又温馨又有style

【给老公装妈妈们做的泡菜的贤惠虎.jpg】

两个人石头剪刀布决定崽崽可以带几包拉面，真是笑死我了~~~

崽想把厉旭做的小菜也带上因为很好吃，虎说“那是65专门做给我的你不要抢！”，说完就把保鲜盒抢回怀里不撒手，简直太可爱了！  
看得我手脚蜷曲！  
还是妈妈的小奶虎！

576楼 Yyyyyyyyq17

楼上我也跟你一样看完直播就来楼里了！  
亲哥和特哥进门小两口还在为了65的小菜打（调）架（情），亲哥不问青红皂白就问礼盒干嘛欺负孕夫是想死吗？

【眼神和嘴同时骂人.jpg】  
【小盒委屈小盒也想吃.jpg】

特哥赶紧安慰小盒说他家还有很多不够回来拿给他就是（隐含意思还是：你不要抢东海的）。

【李.有哥撑腰.嚣张.东海.jpg】

结果转眼送人出门的时候两人就开始眼泪汪汪的黏糊（亲哥头也不回的就进电梯了233333）。

【黏黏糊糊告别的小两口.jpg】

 

577楼 匿名用户

这期三时三餐收视率为同时段最高，破了这一季的记录呢！

 

578楼 茶是一个人的茶

因为MC和嘉宾都很熟了，化学反应很好，我们茶茶笑得全程嘴没闭上过哈哈哈哈。

 

…  
…  
…

592楼 Bloom

罗PD的后期还是一如既往的可爱有梗  
【感谢本期免费出演的嘉宾Super Junior 东海.jpg】

哈哈哈哈哈哈  
李.炫夫狂魔.赫宰+金.炫弟狂魔.希澈  
俩人大概cue了海海的名字没有10次也有8次吧~

 

593楼 pabo呀

楼上你小看他们了，我数了一共是16次啊哈哈哈  
B站指路：三时三餐东海cut（假的哟）

 

594楼 赫家小鱼儿  
提那么多次东海，没有人跟我一样觉得晚上睡觉的时候摸着戒指默默对着手机屏保说“海海晚安好梦”的礼盒简直帅呆了吗？

595楼 桃子

楼上你不是一个人。  
我现在已经是酸桃汁了~

 

…  
…  
…

659楼 柚子191919

我的天啊！！！！！！！

有谁还不知道SS8首尔安可场东海突然出现和赫宰一起唱了冬爱的都给我去超话看啊！！！！！！

我哭到两眼通红！！！！！！

 

670楼 匿名用户

什么什么？  
稍微多解释一下啊路人一脸懵逼？

 

671楼是媛媛啊

今天是Super Junior SS8首尔安可场演唱会，东海怀孕本来是不会上台的，但是李赫宰solo结束之后突然他就出现在台上和他一起唱了两人的定情歌winter love  
刚才超话SNS 推特 脸书上粉丝全都沸腾了！

指路微博文字直播（我是一个假链接嘿嘿）

672楼 白杯子黑盖子

我来贴几个详细的视频图片+文字直播，我才不会告诉你我翻来覆去看了100多次了还是每次都激动得哭！  
\---------------------------------------  
9片花瓣  
#赫海#

我在C坑里扒杆，冬爱的音乐响起前海海从舞台下面升上来就在我前面，我当时真的连呼吸都忘了，就记得旁边小姐妹连续说了好多个“卧槽卧槽卧槽”，然后周围尖叫声大得我都听不到自己声音那种。

\---------------------------------------  
李赫海婚后甜蜜生活记录博  
#赫海# #Super Junior# #李东海# #李赫宰#

SS8首尔安可场  
【赫海Talk环节1】  
崽：吓到了吧？吓到了吗？我们事前可是一点没说的哦！  
饭：阿尼！  
崽：没有吗？我看到这里好多个（手指着坑里前排的姐妹）嘴巴都可以装下鸡蛋了呢  
海：大家好，我是super junior的东海。  
饭：啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊  
海：我今天…  
饭：啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊  
海：（笑场）  
饭：啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊  
海：不让我说话吗？那我回家了，拜拜~  
饭：安对！

因为没有一丝丝事前透露，所有粉丝都不知情，我在坑里清楚的看到东海坐在椅子上缓缓升上来，灯光下他圆圆的肚子，真的…语言没法表达我当时的心情…我们海海真的是世界上最好的海海。

\---------------------------------------  
ANZUK  
#赫海# #Super Junior##SS8#

分享一下今天的哥哥和宝宝：  
1\. 唱第一句的时候粉丝们的尖叫都没有完全停下来，海海还比划让我们小点声，他要唱歌。  
2\. 哥哥朝宝宝走过去的时候，宝宝的眼神我真的终身难忘。

这大概是真爱的最好诠释了吧！

【手抖得厉害没拍清楚.jpg】

\---------------------------------------  
李赫海婚后甜蜜生活记录博  
#赫海# #Super Junior# #李东海# #李赫宰#

SS8首尔安可场  
【赫海Talk环节2】  
崽：因为身体原因，我得让东海坐下来。（staff搬了椅子上来。）  
饭：坐腿上！坐腿上！坐腿上！  
海：（惊恐脸）莫？你们让他坐我腿上？  
饭：你坐！你坐！你坐！  
崽：呀！你们！不要添乱！你们知道东海现在有多重吗？是两个人两个人啊！  
海：（虎掌伺候）  
（嘴上说不要身体很诚实的李哥最后还是让东海坐他腿上了）

\---------------------------------------  
我真的实在想不出ID了  
#赫海# #Super Junior# 

崽崽后面还说我们SUJU也真的到了要结婚成家的年龄了，希望ELF也加快脚步赶上进度，不要光顾着追星不去谈恋爱（？？？哥哥你这样好吗？）  
#我看你是想挨打了一盒崽！#

\---------------------------------------  
李赫海婚后甜蜜生活记录博  
#赫海# #Super Junior# #李东海# #李赫宰#

SS8首尔安可场  
【赫海Talk环节3】

（以下内容可能引起极度感动，请自备纸巾）  
海：有一个东西想要和大家分享。嗯…一直以来，都非常感谢作为粉丝的你们对东海的支持，我跟银赫的D&E，还是Super Junior…都是一直在支持我们。今天….嗯…不是作为艺人东海，而是作为你们的东海，给我生命中非常重要的人分享这个（东西）。

（大屏幕上放出了超声波照片）

（小虎一看到照片就眼眶有泪，小盒马上就搂着人安慰。）

海: 这个是…前不久在医院拿到的，孩子的第一张照片…（东海开始咽哽）  
崽：（一边摸着东海的手一边接过话头）ELF们或许没看过吧，这是超声波照片，我和东海都觉得应该要跟ELF分享。这是我和东海的第一个孩子，虽然之前没有机会说，但我们真的真的期盼了很久。  
（崽也开始抹眼泪）  
海：感谢在我人生中重要时刻都出现的ELF，我们永远年轻漂亮的ELF，我亲爱的宝贝们（这句是中文），我爱你们（这句是英文），我要当爸爸啦！  
饭：啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊55555555555啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊  
【李赫海婚后甜蜜生活记录博的秒拍视频】

\---------------------------------------  
还是想不出ID  
#Super Junior# #李东海# #李赫宰# #赫海#

超声波照片出来的时候，我这个医学生当场去世！  
我在看台左边前排，中间嘿嘿哭的时候，可以清楚的看到基本上所有的姐妹都在抹眼泪，我旁边的日本小姐姐妆都哭花了。  
【正面超声波照片.jpg】

\---------------------------------------  
卡在想ID的路上  
#Super Junior# #SS8#

安可的时候粉丝唱了Marry U，是本来就准备好的应援，哥哥们都很感动，云哥一直在鞠躬说谢谢。  
Wuli澈澈就是不一样的烟火，说“下次演唱会的时候希望多看到几个粉丝家属不然真的要担心我们ELF会孤独终老。”（先担心担心你自己吧！哼！）  
特哥超搞笑，还说“以后ELF来看演唱会或者FM可以带孩子来，我们会给开专门的托儿中心，东海银赫的孩子也会寄在那里。”  
童：“哦？是在演唱会里面专门设置一个儿童区吗？那样的话不会太吵吗？”  
特：“不会哦，是在后台设一个临时托儿所，像商场里的那种一样，会提供奶瓶尿布和看孩子的阿姨。”  
（还没有男朋友的我感谢特哥的体贴2333333）

\---------------------------------------  
掌心的纹路  
#Super Junior#   
20200524

最后的talk环节  
亲哥：“虽然大家都希望能找到自己的另一半，但我们ELF也要好好找才行，不可以把自己随便交出去，特别是omega们，一定要保护好自己，要真的完全确定这个人是有责任心会对自己好才可以让ta标记你。”

55555555555我们亲哥是世界上最好的亲哥！就冲这几句话我对亲哥一辈子不脱饭！

\---------------------------------------  
李赫海婚后甜蜜生活记录博  
#赫海# #Super Junior#

SS8首尔安可场  
【大队结束Talk环节1】

赫宰说之后的几个月会专注于迎接小宝宝的到来，可能不会跟大家常常见面，希望大家可以在这段时间好好学习，好好工作，好好恋爱，等D欧巴生完孩子再见。  
草菇立刻揭露“其实你们E欧巴比真正要生孩子的D欧巴紧张多了。”  
（哈哈哈哈我们菇还是那朵不一样的菇）

\---------------------------------------  
我们一起等赫海  
#Super Junior# #赫海# 

可能是真的这次SS8之后下一次演唱会不知道会是什么时候了吧，哥哥们都很舍不得，安可时间比平时长了很多，最后全员都开始进后台了饭们开始喊“移动嘿”，结果应该是真的准备下班的哥哥们又回到舞台，特澈已经都换好衣服了（又是你们俩！），礼盒居然真的牵着东海出来跟大家说再见！  
东海还说“路上小心，我和宝宝都会很想你们的。”  
所有成员又给了一次告别吻。

【我们一起等赫海的秒拍视频】


End file.
